Wings of Fate
by Skylar Lodos
Summary: When the gears of fate start turning, can they be stopped? Is it possible to defy what's written in stone? One mysterious trainer is about to attempt the impossible, learning through trial and error. [Contains: Violence, Blood, Mild Language]
1. Prologue: Chaos

_Hello. Lodos here. Happy to see that you've decided to give this a chance. This is a story I've been working on for a while and have recently decided to edit and continue after a long case of writer's block. I don't want to drag this on too much, so I will stop this here. I hope you enjoy the story. I will try to pump out updates as often as possible. Be sure to review it and let me know what you think. Once again, enjoy. And on with the show.  
_

_Oh, and I do not own Pokemon. It belongs to their lovely companies._

* * *

**Prologue**

_**Chaos**_

_-Mysterious Land-_

Night falls in a quiet city in a faraway region, lights flickering down the streets to illuminate pedestrians. A voice echoes quietly from down a narrow alleyway. "Listen-No, I understand, but si-Can I pleas-I get the consequences if I fail. But sir-" The sound of a call being disconnected through the man's words was heard, followed by a crack as his foot crushed the earpiece on the cold concrete. "Damn it, can I not ever get a word in with him? Whatever, I just hope the plan is going smoothly in Johto for Agent Silver."

* * *

_-Building Somewhere In Johto-_

A large room, occupied by a few dozen people. Likely Pokemon Trainers, each dressed in black robes, their faces concealed by the shadows from their hoods. There was one man, however, who was not dressed like this. The group was circled around this lone trainer, their icy stares burning holes through him. Most people likely would have fallen to their knees or begun panicking, but not this trainer. No, this one was matching the glares, not budging an inch or succumbing to fear. He was determined to get out of the situation safely by any means.

The trainer reached into his pockets with both hands, swiftly retrieving two small, gold and black balls. A click sounded as he pressed a button on the front of each, causing them to grow in size. These balls, or PokeBalls rather, were black on the top half, red on the bottom, and decorated in small, gold stones. Another click was heard as he pressed the buttons again, followed by a flash of light. Where there was emptiness atop the reflective, black tiled floor, there now stood two monsters. These creatures, Pokemon, stood in front of their master, the same determined gaze on their faces matched their trainer's. These Pokemon were the boy's closest friends, his partners, and the only family he had left.

One of these was short, black, stood upon 4 paws, and was canine in appearance, or maybe feline. Its name was Zeon. Species, Umbreon. The second of the two, however, was a lot taller. It was maybe double the size of its trainer. Cream fur shined in the light. Flames jutting from it's back where black (or possibly blue?) fur was. He named this one Akai, the Typhlosion.

Before the trainer could utter a command, let alone blink, there was a flash of light that temporarily blinded the boy. An explosive had been detonated causing the building to shake. The explosion quaked the city in a three-block radius, causing people to panic and scream in the streets.

As his vision returned, the boy proceeded to stumble about, avoiding any falling obstacles that threatened to crush him. It was at that moment that he noticed something was wrong with the scene. Before, there had been 20, maybe 30 people in the room, but now there were no bodies, no trace of a single person even being there prior to the explosion. Then he remembered, as he had entered the room, when the ambush began, he could have sworn he saw one of the people flicker. It was now starting to make sense. "Holograms..." They were merely an illusion used to make him think he was surrounded, thus trapping him.

He continued making his way through the chaos, a faint cry capturing his attention. He realized that his partners weren't alongside him. How did he not notice that he was walking without them? He quickly turned back, retracing his steps through the wreckage.

"Zeon?! Akai?! Where are you?" As he ventured deeper, the cries picked up, getting louder. He had to be close. He sped up his movements until his foot stepped in something…wet. Looking down, he noticed a sickly red liquid flowing from under a pile of debris.

A look of despair crossed his face as he came to a realisation. It was blood. The blood from one, maybe both of his Pokemon. He started to dig through the mess and found them both underneath the rubble. "Th-this can't be happening…" Staring down at his Pokemon, he was slightly relieved to have found them. The worry and fright of something even worse happening, however, had drown out the bit of hope he was holding on to.

There was only one thing he could do. He grabbed the PokeBalls and held them out, pressing the center buttons again. This time a red beam emitted from the balls, headed straight for the Pokemon. In seconds, they would be returned to the safety of their PokeBalls. In seconds, they could teleport out of the destruction and onto the streets. In seconds, they could be in the safety of a nearby Pokemon Center, tending to their wounds.

But 'seconds' was too long. Another explosion occurred, once again shaking the structure. The trainer stumbled about, tripping over a large pipe. As he fell, the PokeBalls fell from his hand, falling into the path of a support beam. The only sound he could hear was that of the spheres being smashed. A horrible crunch that rang through his ears. His heart sank, now realizing he could do nothing. He was doomed, as were his Pokemon.

"Wh-why? Why did this have to happen?" He closed his eyes, tears streaming down his face. While he cried, he heard the sobs of his Pokemon. He opened his eyes, turning his head to look. The last thing he would see would be his Pokemon and vice-versa. Their cries echoing into his head as he lost consciousness. The Pokemon continued letting out whines and whimpers as another bright flash filled the ruined area. This light felt calm compared to the ones from the explosions.

* * *

_-Laboratory-_

Television screens flickered across a wall, the chaos and destruction of the building being replayed from different angles on each. "Objective complete. The target has been neutralized. A shame we had to destroy such an expensive building. One filled to the brim with experiments we have spent years on, but those can be replaced." The chair in the center of the room spun around, revealing the source of the voice to another witness in the room. "Isn't that right, Agent Silver?"

Agent Silver nodded, "Yes, a simple sacrifice to remove our one and only obstacle." As he made his way out of the room, he dropped an envelope on the desk. The man in the chair turned back to the screens and chuckled quietly as he reached for the envelope. "Now no one can stop us."

* * *

_-Location Unknown-_

_'Wake up..'_

The trainer opened his eyes, looking around. There was a white light and nothing else. Sighing, he shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes. _'Are you okay?'_ A voice resonated from somewhere, but there was nowhere in sight. "No...I'm not okay." The trainer looked around, attempting to figure out the source of the voice. _'I understand. You've gone through a lot.'_ "No, I don't think you do understand. What happened….It shouldn't have happened. Because of me, my partners were dragged into that mess. They didn't deserve it." _'I know what happened, dear, but there's nothing I can do. I am truly sorry.' _"Save it." He groaned and shook his head. "Anyway. Where is this? Who are you? I'm dead, aren't I?"

Spinning around, he had still not noticed the voice was using telepathy to communicate in his head. _'All of your questions will be answered in time…But for now, just close your eyes and relax.' _The trainer wanted to protest. Relax? After the events he just participated in? Was the voice crazy?

Not having much of a choice except to listen, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. There was one last flash of light followed by the roaring of flames. He never felt the presence of another being, not even as it was using powers to speak telepathically. Opening his eyes once more, he observed his surroundings. As he scanned around, he was slowly engulfed in flames. Within moments he was gone, and once again, there was nothing.

* * *

**_Prologue - END_**

_Okay, so that was the prologue. I hope you enjoyed it. I promise the entire story will not be this dark, but there will be some morbid sections. My intention is not to leave anyone with nightmares or sadness, but I do want to leave people thinking and wanting more. So remember, rate and review it and let me know what you think~_


	2. Chapter One: Home

_Okay, so, Lodos here again. Here's Chapter One. I hope you enjoy this. It's just a little shorter than the prologue, but I think it's good for introducing the main duo._

_So, without further ado, I present the first official chapter._

* * *

**Chapter One**

_**Home**_

On the outskirts of Goldenrod City sits a small village. This village, dubbed Sunglow Meadow after the surrounding meadow and the yellow flowers that seemingly glow during the day, is home to barely over a few dozen inhabitants. Despite neighboring the busy and over-populated city, the meadow was one of the most beautiful locations in Johto, making it a popular location for Trainers who need a break from their travels. Word travelled around, describing the beautiful scenery; the crisp, fresh air; the calming, tranquil atmosphere.

Every once in a while, the village would close their gates to visitors, but only for special occaisions. Special events like weddings, the birth of a child, or even just simple parties. But the upcoming event they had been planning for months was one that had not been experienced for at least twenty-some years. Two of the local teenagers had passed their Trainer Exam, meaning they would be embarking on their first journey across the region. Considering they were the two youngest citizens of the village and there was a large time gap between the last villagers who left on their first adventure, the leaders decided to close their gates and hold a small festival, a celebration akin to a coming-of-age event.

The two trainers-to-be were known around the area as Skylar and Celeste (Sky and Cele for short, respectively). The duo would hang out all the time, mostly because they were the same age and the youngest in the village, but also since they were raised as brother and sister. Sky and Cele would always take strolls through the meadow, imagining what their futures would hold and what the fates had in store.

"Sky! Pay attention!" Cele snapped at the boy, growling as he playfully mimicked the sound, adding a smirk. "Sorry, I spaced out. You were saying?" The girl shook her head, brushing her long brown hair out of her face and sighing. "You're hopeless. I was asking if you knew what limbo was." She reached up, untying her dark green bandana from her head, only to retie it in an attempt to keep her hair from blowing into her eyes. She was dressed in an olive shirt, a black hoodie loosely covering it; ragged denim pants; and black and green boots. The boy was dressed up in a black shirt adorned with red and gold flames, an extremely baggy red and gold accented hoodie covering most of said shirt ; a blood red bandana wrapped around his neck; black cargo pants; and black and red tennis shoes.

Sky laughed at her comment and acted like he was deep in thought, fishing for an answer to her question. "Oh, yeah! It's a dance." Saying that, the began to dance, acting as though he was doing said dance, even going so far as to chant 'How low can ya go?' a few times. As he continued dancing, Celeste, not pleased with his actions, took it upon herself to smack him upside the head. The hit caused Sky to stumble for a moment before he brought his hand up to run through his black and red streaked hair, his baggy jacket sleeve sliding down his arm to his elbow.

"Besides that! Sheesh. Please remind me, why do I hang out with you?" "Because you love me and you really have little choice. There isn't really a good selection of people our age in the area. Then again, there isn't anyone our age in the area." Sky smirked and shrugged, not really knowing the real answer to her question. "It's either deal with me or live a life of solitude. Tough luck." He always had the hardest time remembering how the two had met. It was almost as if she appeared out of thin air, yet caused no disturbance to anyone's life or bringing attention to her appearance. It was as though she had been there forever.

Deep in thought, Sky was knocked back to the real world when he received yet another blow to the head. "Would you please stop zoning out on me?!" Groaning, he returned to rubbing his head where he had been hit. Without hesitation, Celeste returned to the the previously abandoned topic. "ANYWAY! Back to the question, which I had expected you to know the correct answer to. Limbo is where sinners who weren't assigned to Hell resign. In other words, people who sinned enough to not go to Heaven, yet weren't deemed bad enough to reside in Hell, that's where they end up. Or so I've heard from a random beggar in the city." The boy sighed and nodded in agreement. "Yes, yes, I know. I'm aware. I'm not that stupid. But, what made you bring that up?" Cele shrugged, plopping onto a small boulder that was located in the meadow.

"Just a way to start a conversation, I guess." Celeste sighs quietly, attempting to get comfortable. "I'm just excited about tomorrow, aren't you? We're finally getting our first Pokemon to travel with. I'm incredibly restless..." Sky nodded in agreement, taking a seat in front of the rock. "Yeah. It should be interesting. Oh, before I forget." He tilts his head up to look at his friend, hoping she's paying attention. "Did you hear there was a third trainer showing up at the lab tomorrow? I got a memo from the professor informing me that it's first come, first serve. We may want to think about leaving a little earlier than we had been planning. So we can ensure we get what we want, ya know?"

Celeste, now curled up on the rock, whimpers and whines quietly. "But...But...I was hoping to sleep in a little. I figured that since we didn't have our exams to worry about, I could relax. But now? Now you're making me leave early just because some twerp is stepping in? You're crazy... Yet completely right at the same time." She pauses, looking down at Sky with a look that practically asks 'Did I really just say that?' before shaking her head and continuing with her thoughts. "I do want to get Chikorita, though, and I know you want to get Cyndaquil."

"I'm glad you agree, as I would hate the abandon you before we even started. So we're leaving twenty minutes early. Make sure you have everything you need packed." Standing up, the boy stretches, taking a deep breath and turning around to face Celeste. "We should head back and get ready for the party." A swift breeze blows through the field, causing the grass to bend and sway to create a calming and beautiful sight. The girl hops off of the rock, pushing her hair out of her eyes again as the wind forces it back into her face. "Okay. Let's go. But can we race? I'm tired of going slow all the time." The boy smirks at his companion's idea and gives a sarcastic sigh. "Fine. Ready? Go!"

The two kids take off running through the field, however Sky slows down to a slow stride to let Celeste dash ahead. It was obvious she hadn't noticed he was now slowly walking behind her and continued to sprint back to the village. He sighed and shook his head, muttering to himself. "If you always rush through life how can you enjoy the things surrounding you?" Taking a deep, calming breath, he gazed up at the cloud filled sky, his hands raised up to rest behind his head. "I'm gonna miss this place. It's so nice and quiet, but maybe I'll find more places like this during our travels."

As Sky continued walking, a figure loomed in the forest surrounding the meadow. The figure appeared to be a boy, around the same age as the two kids leaving the area. He seemed to be watching them as they walked along the trail back into the village. "So, these are the two, huh? Glad I'll be meeting them tomorrow. I'm sure it will be fun." The mysterious boy let out a small chuckle before vanishing without a trace. Feeling a presence belonging to someone, or something, Sky stopped to turn around, and after seeing nothing out of place, he shrugged and continued on his way, enjoying the gentle breeze and the sounds of nature.

* * *

_Well, that's that. Hopefully I can get Chapter Two up quickly as well, no promises though._

_Something I should've mentioned was that, after Chapter 4, there is likely to be a bit of a longer delay in chapter releases. The prologue and chapters 1-4 were all written almost 3 years ago and as of now, I'm re-writing them and touching up on plot details. I had chapters 5-7 ready earlier this year, but before I could finish editing them and buffing out any problem spots, my computer crashed and I lost them. So from Chapter 5 on, it will be completely from scratch with no previous material for me to work with. So there will be a slight delay, but bare with me, please. /rant._

_Okay, so, as usual, please review it and pass it onto friends if you enjoyed it!  
_


End file.
